How I met your father
by dray'savonnette
Summary: " Vous savez les enfants avant je détestais votre père "
1. Chapter 1

Tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling

Il est important de préciser que dans cette fiction ,les personnages principaux sont tous âgés d'au moins 17 ans et que l'écriture italique signifie que Draco s'adresse à ses enfants.

**Chapitre 1 :19 ans plus tôt **

POV Draco

"- Vous savez les enfants ,j'ai rencontré votre père d'une façon … Originale dans le sens où entre nous, rien n'était fait pour que nous nous entendions et surtout que notre couple … Si toutefois nous en étions un, dure sur le long terme .

- …

- Ne faites pas cette tête les enfants ! Vous savez pertinemment que vous êtes les fruits d'un amour puissant ! Voulez-vous que je vous raconte ?

- …

- De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix .Remontons 19 ans en arrière.

Poudlard 4° année .

_"- À cette époque, je n'étais pas la gentillesse incarnée et le père parfait, tendre, attentionné, riche ,beau ,puissant ,courageux … Que je suis actuellement._

_- Père tu t'égares légèrement là ._

_- Humm ?Oui pardon, bref ,je me considérais plutôt comme supérieur aux autres ,exempté de tout sentiment et inattaquable sur ce même plan ."_

Je me trouvais dans les sombres cachots de Serpentard ,dans la chambre de préfet qui m'avait été attribuée ,elle était de taille modeste comparée à celle du manoir familial ,mais néanmoins je l'appréciais beaucoup ,de part le confort de solitude qu'elle m'apportait mais aussi de part la décoration. En effet ,bien loin de la lueur verdâtre qui régnait dans la salle commune ,elle était claire et la couleur verte était plutôt présente par touches au lieu des grandes tapisseries qui se trouvaient dans les dortoirs collectifs qui vous agressaient les yeux dès le réveil .Au fond trônait mon lit king size - exigence de ma part - avec de chaque côté une table de nuit ébène et au pied ma malle, vide puisque mes affaires étaient rangées dans mon armoire, je disposais également d'une salle de bain et de toilettes personnels.

°J'suis trop un beau gosse , hein hein ,hein hein°

" - Encore en train de te trouver parfait Dray ?

- Blaise ,Blaise … Enfin mon ami ! Je ne me trouve pas parfait , je SUIS parfait ! Dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Certes ! Autant pour moi ! Et bien si Sieur Perfection voulait bien hâter son royal postérieur , pour cause , ses fidèles ,loyaux et dévoués sujets Miss Parkinson et moi même l'attendons pour la collation matinale depuis maintenant un quart d'heure et je dois avouer que nous avons vraiment la dalle ! Me répondit mon meilleur ami de façon impériale .

- Oh ! Ça va j'arrive ! "

_Bien que j'aimais déambuler dans les couloirs ,ma période préférée n'était certainement pas le matin car trop occupés à se réveiller ,personne n'était en mesure d'admirer mon célèbre corps parfait ._

_" - _Tiens tiens ,Saint Potter, tu m'as l'air … Perturbé ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu penses à tes défunts parents ? Tssss ce n'est pas bien de ressasser le passé Potty !

- Lâche moi Malfoy ! Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu ne représentes rien pour moi . Ce que tu dis ne m'atteint pas alors trace ta route et oublie moi dans les robes de ton mangemort de père !"

À ces mots je lui sautais à la gorge ,mangemort de père et puis quoi encore ? Je lui envoyais mon sublime poing dans la mâchoire et entendais un craquement ,il répliqua avec un coup de pied joliment placé et ces bruits de bagarre attirèrent enfin le regard des autres sur nous .

Quelques coups plus tard …

" - Dray ,tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de cesser tout ça ? Tous les matins c'est pareil ,tu le provoques ,il te dit d'arrêter et toi tu le frappes .Deux solutions s'offrent à toi : soit tu fais comme il te dis et tu l'ignores ,soit tu changes un peu parce que ça commence à devenir quelques peu routinier !

- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi Pansy , le jour où tu auras des amis tu pourras venir me parler .

- Tu es un monstre Draco Malfoy … Murmura Blaise, le pire c'est que Pans' à raison ,ton jeu tourne au ridicule .On va finir par croire que tu as besoin de toucher Potter pour passer une bonne journée …

- Non Zabini j'ai besoin de FRAPPER Potter pour passer une bonne journée !

- Appelle ça comme tu veux ,moi je vais consoler Pansy on te rejoint à table ."

°Pfff et il se dit mon meilleur ami ,un peu d'humour par Merlin ! Tiens le vieux fou va parler …°

Je parcourais la salle de mes yeux et remarquais que la mèche de Potty laissait apparaitre sa célèbre cicatrice étrangement flamboyante puis reportais mon attention sur le bienheureux directeur .

" - Mes chers élèves ,cette année Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir l'incontournable Tournoi des 3 sorciers ! "

Voilà , ce chapitre est court mais il s'agit uniquement d'une entrée en matière .

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :Complémentarité**

"-Veuillez accueillir les élèves de Madame Maxime de l'école Beauxbâtons !"

Je cru halluciner lorsque je vis passer devant moi une meute de femmes toutes plus ravissantes les unes que les autres , leur corps sculpté à merveille par leur uniforme bleu dont la matière donnait envie de les caresser , le Weastiti roux à la table des Gryffondors en bavait presque s'attirant le regard meurtrier de la Sang de Bourbe . Celle dont j'ai cru comprendre d'après les commérages qu'elle se nommait Fleur était de loin la plus belle .

"- J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures de celle là ! Dis-je à Blaise , qui était revenu avec une Pansy aux joues rouges , en la désignant ."

"-Et Maintenant les beaux garçons de l'académie de Durmstrang et leur cher directeur Igor Karkaroff!"

°Une tribu de mâles en chaleur …Interessant !°

Je les regardais passer , regardant allègrement leur postérieur se mouvoir dans un petit pantalon de cuir brun qui était fort agréable pour mes somptueux yeux gris et délicats . Je ne fus pas surpris de voir arriver Viktor Krum , que je connaissais … personnellement .

Après le long discours sur les dangers de ce tournoi et les conditions d'inscription du genre : Il ne faut pas avoir de problème cardiaque , ne pas être en fauteuil roulant et ne pas être mort .. je sortis , les membres de ma maison ou admirateurs sur mes talons , que j'ai jolis d'ailleurs .

"- Drrraco ! Attend moi ! cria derrière moi une voix à couper à la hache .

- Oh! Mon Bulgare préféré ! Que me vaut cette honneur ?

-Rrrrrien ! Jouste , le fait de te voirrrrr m'a rrrrrappellé le bon vieux temps , tu te souviens ?

- Qu'on baisait dans tout les sens ? Bien sur que je me souviens ! C'était l'été dernier crétin ! Et de toute façon .. comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? J'ai eu des courbatures pendant une semaine ! Répondis-je en voyant les yeux

émeraudes de Potter disparaitre au coin du couloir .

- J'aimerrrais que l'on rrrrrrecommence ! Pas toi ?

-Je réfléchirai Viktor , j'ai à faire "

Alors que je me lançait dans la chasse au Potty , je me rendis bien vite compte qu'elle n'allait pas être palpitante car ce dernier m'attendait en fait là où je l'avais vu s'évaporer .

"- Alors Mangefoy , on dirait que Krum ne t'est pas totalement inconnu ?

- Mangefoy ? As tu accepté un bonbon de Dumbledore récemment ?

-Bah oui .. Mangefoy .. Mélange de mangemort et de Malfoy

- Quel humour stupide ! Bref , de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas … rétorquais-je en partant

- Au fait ! j'imagine que ni toi ni aucun autre de ces lâches de Serpentards n'osera déposer son nom dans la coupe ! dit-il ironique

- Alors ça c'est ce qu'on verra le balafré !"

Le soir même , un bout de papier annoté " Draco Malfoy Tout Puissant (dans ta gueule Potty)" flamba dans la coupe.

Le lendemain , alors que je me rendais à Pré Au Lard seul , vu que j'étais en retard et que personne ne m'avait attendu , que voulez vous , une coiffure fantasmagorique ça s'entretient ! Je me fis harceler par cet imbécile de Krum :

"- Alorrrrrrrs Drrrrraco tou as rrrréfléchi ? La nouit t'as porrrrrté conseil ?

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Krum ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi et ton unique présence fait friser mes cheveux !

-Mais pourrrrrtant on était bien ! Te souviens tou de ma langue courrrant sourrrr ton membrrrre ? J'aimais t'avoirrrr dans ma bouche tou sais ? Et toutes ces fois où nous l'avons fait sourrrr le burrrrreau de Karrrrkarrrôff ?

-Humm , finalement tu as raison ,mais mes courses ne peuvent attendre … On verra ça un peu plus tard !

-Tou connais un endrrrroit ?

-On improvisera , allez , à la prochaine ! "

Je partais donc enfin m'acheter des protections impératives pour ne pas abimer mon gracieux corps lors des épreuves , car c'était une évidence , j'allais être sélectionné .

Le lendemain

"-Mes bien chers frères , mes bien chères soeurs , nous sommes réunis en ce jour sacré de Merlin pour unir chaque école à un champion. Annonça Dumby solennellement .

Pour Beauxbâtons : Fleur Delacour

Pour Durmstrang : Viktor Krum !

Et enfin pour Poudlard : Draco Malfoy Tout Puissant hum … dans ta gueule potty .

-Quoi ? Dans ta gueule Potty ? Mais j'ai rien demandé moi! hurla le concerné ."

Soudain l'on pu voir les flammes de la coupe de feu rougir à nouveau et crachoter un bout de papier ..

"- Harry Potter? HARRY POTTER ?

- Toujours à te faire remarquer hein Potter ? dis-je "

Il se leva et vint nous rejoindre , nous étions alors les 4 champions du Tournoi des 3 sorciers .

° Bon mon cher Draco il serait temps d'appeler ton cher papounet pour qu'il fasse fonctionner ses relations et ainsi m'assurer la victoire * rire satanique * °

"- Qu'est ce que ce rire monstrueux ,tu projettes de tuer quelqu'un ou.. ?

-Non Blaise , je projette juste de gagner !

- Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ?

-En trichant quelle question , mon père peut bien m'obtenir quelques informations . Je m'en vais d'ailleurs de ce pas lui envoyer un hiboux !

-Pas si vite Malfoy ! intervint Snape . Le directeur vous attend vous et monsieur Potter dans son bureau afin d'éclaircir cette obscure double participation de Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouvais avec un Potty mal à l'aise face à un Dumby toujours aussi bien heureux .

"- Mes enfants , vous savez que rien ne peut troubler ou tromper la coupe de feu , qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe Harry ?

-C'est moi monsieur. répondit il timidement

- Alors je sais pourquoi Poudlard à deux champions, la coupe vous a pris pour une seule et même personne !

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Grognais-je

-Monsieur Malfoy , ceci signifie que vous et monsieur Potter êtes parfaitement complémentaires !

- Complémentaires ? Ah , ça j'en doute , mais peut importe , je participe et je me ferais une joie de te faire mordre la poussière Mangefoy !

- Oui , dans tes rêves Potty !

- Bonne chance à vous , la première épreuve est dans 3 jours "

' Cher Papa ,

Je t'informe que ton fils est un candidat à par entière du tournoi des 3 sorciers auquel tu as participé sans succès et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour rétablir notre honneur . Pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide . Pourrais tu tenter de faire jouer ta notoriété afin de me fournir quelques tuyaux concernant les épreuves que je devrais affronter ?

avec mon affection ,

D L Malfoy '


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Chantage**

' Cher fils ,

Je serais ravi de t'aider dans la tâche qui t'a été confiée .Ainsi je peux te dire dire de source sure que la première épreuve consistera en un affrontement avec un dragon .Tu devras récupérer un objets gardé par la bestiole , il te donnera un indice précieux pour la tâche suivant ,cependant je ne sui pas en mesure de te dire ce qu'est cet objet .Malgré tout je peux te conseiller de préparer et d'utiliser une Potion de Ratatinage .Tu devras pour ce faire te procurer des racines de marguerite ,une fiche sèche pelée ,des chenilles et un foie de rat .

Bonne chance ,

'

Je quittais la volière et me dirigeait vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal .En chemin ,je croisais la douce Fleur en pleine discussion avec Mme Maxime et réussi à capter une bribe de conversation :

" - Hagrid m'a montré ce qui t'attend pour la première tâche ,tu vas devoir subtiliser un objet capital pour l'épreuve suivante à un dragon , j'en ai déjà informé Karkaroff …"

Ainsi Potty était le seul à rester dans l'ignorance .Mais mon sens de l'honneur malfoyen m'obligeait à lui révéler l'information afin que nous soyons tous sur le même pied d'égalité . Toutefois une telle information se monnaie …

J'arrivais en cours juste à l'heure et m'installais au fond de la salle .En sortant mes affaires j'aperçu le Survivant qui trônait au premier rang tel un lèche-botte fini .Vers la fin du cours,soit dit en passant complètement ridiculus ,j'envoyais au balafré une note :

' Cher Potter,

J'ai en ma possession des informations qui pourraient t'intéresser à propos du tournoi .Si tu veux en savoir plus rejoins moi ce soir au sommet de la tour d'astronomie .

Viens seul .

Avec ma non-affection

DLM '

La sonnerie stridente annonça notre libération et alors que je me dirigeais vers mon cours suivant ,une main s'abattit sur mon épaule :

" - Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas m'agresser ?

- Enfin Potty c'est pas mon genre ! Répondis-je innocemment .

- Justement, si c'est tout à fait ton genre !

- Tu as raison mais si tu veux l'info tu n'as pas le choix . Dis-je en m'éloignant .

La journée passa assez rapidement et ,l'heure venue ,je montais en haut de la tour d'astronomie . Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps pour apercevoir les cheveux emmêlés de Potter .

" - Finissons-en Malfoy ,dis moi ce que tu as à me dire ,me pressa-t-il .

- Du calme Potter cette information a un prix ,répondis-je espiègle .

- Que veux-tu ?

- Que tu m'embrasses immédiatement ,

- Pourquoi ? Krum n'est plus dispo ?

- Bien sur qu'il l'est mais qu'importe le Survivor est plus intéressant .

- Tu peux courir Malfoy !

N'écoutant que mon instinct de prédateur ,je le plaquais contre un mur et posais violemment ma bouche sur la sienne

- AHHH dégage ! cria ma victime

-Comme si tu n'en mourrais pas d'envie Potter ! Crachais-je alors

- Tout le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais , dis moi maintenant !

- C'est là où tu te trompe , je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais , en effet TU devais m'embrasser or JE t'ai sauté dessus , le contrat n'es pas rempli..

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me faire subir un autre baiser humiliant ?

-Détrompes toi c'est exactement ce que je compte faire… Approche ta bouche !

- Tu m'écoeures vraiment Malfoy …"

Je vis alors la tête de Potter s'approcher de moi et poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes , comme un frôlement …

"- C'était court , pas très convainquant !

- Tu n'auras rien d'autre .

-Tu as de la chance que je sois dans un bon jour ! Mais la prochaine fois je serais plus exigent ! Des dragons … C'est la première tache , nous devrons récupérer un indice pour l'étape suivante .

- Je ne te remercie pas salle petit cancrelat répugnant …À demain .

-Bonne nuit Potter , fais de beaux rêves ! terminais-je en haussant les sourcils."

Première Épreuve

Nous étions tous les quatre réunis sous la tente des champions , attendant l'heure fatidique … J'étais le dernier à passer et j'avais tiré le Vert Gallois .Dumby nous avais informé que l'objet à subtiliser était un oeuf d'or .Suivant les conseils de mon père ,j'avais préparé la potion de ratatinage et je fus rassuré en la sentant dans ma poche .

Les trois autres étaient déjà passés et chacun avait réussi à prendre son oeuf . Mon tour venu ,je sortis de la tente et entra directement dans l'arène face à mon dragon. Aussitôt celui-ci cracha un jet de flammes .Je me repliais alors derrière un rocher attendant le moment propice pour lui lancer la potion dessus . Ce dit moment arriva lorsqu'il se jeta sur le rocher le brisant , la fiole explosa sur ses écailles et aussitôt il se transforma en un ridicule petit lézard inoffensif … Je passais alors devant lui sans encombre et j'attrapais l'oeuf comme si de rien était , victorieux je cédais même un sourire craquant à la foule venue m'acclamer .

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre bien aimée j'ouvris l'oeuf qui devait contenir un indice capital pour la suite des événements , à la seconde même où il s'ouvrit , un cri atrocement strident m'emplit les oreilles et je fus obligé de le refermer aussitôt , encore un mystère que je devais élucider...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Décadence **

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je méditais sur ce maudit oeuf. Je n'avais toujours pas percé son secret et je commençais à m'inquiéter car la seconde tache approchait à grands pas. Après l'avoir ouvert maint fois, l'avoir ensorcelé de différentes manières, l'avoir métamorphosé ,avoir essayé plusieurs potions de mutisme et même l'avoir jeté contre un arbre en l'insultant ,mes efforts restaient vains. Ce qui me rassurait pourtant c'était de savoir que les autres n'avaient pas non plus réussi ou du moins ils ne s'en vantaient pas.

Tandis que ma progression stagnait au point zéro , je décidais de quérir l'aide de mon cher papa :

' Père adoré ,

Après avoir réussi la première épreuve avec brio et avoir récupéré l'indice ,je te fais par de mon incompétence à comprendre celui-ci . En effet il s'agit d'un oeuf qui ,dès l'ouverture se met à gueuler comme un strangulot qu'on égorge ,c'est insupportable ! Pourrais-tu te renseigner sur ce dit oeuf et me dire ce que je dois faire pour avoir ce satané indice ?

Ton fils unique et bien aimé ,

DLM .'

En attendant sa réponse , je trimbalais mon fardeau d'oeuf partout histoire de l'amadouer ou histoire de percer les tympans d'un quelconque individu me causant du tord .

Alors que je me rendais au lac ,en quête d'un peu de tranquillité ,je me fis percuté par une bouffeuse de nems répondant au doux nom de Cho Chang ,complètement hystérique parce que "HAAAAAA HARRY POTTER M'A DEMANDÉ DE VENIR AU BAL AVEC LUI ! " …. Pathétique ! Disons qu'elle ne représentait pas l'intelligence réputée des Serdaigles .

J'étais tranquillement en train de contempler le lac , la main négligemment posée sur mon oeuf, lorsque j'entendis une voix nasillarde avec un accent français très prononcé.

" - Bonjour Draco ,excuse moi de te déranger Mais … euh , et bien je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir au bal avec moi ? Enfin si vraiment ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Un bal ? Ah oui j'en ai vaguement entendu parler ...

- Oui ,c'est le bal qui est organisé à l'occasion du tournoi. Alors tu viendras avec moi ? Répondit-elle hésitante .

- Hum … Oui ,c'est d'accord , j'espère que tu seras digne de ma personne !

Puis elle s'éloigna en sautillant et en parlant aux papillons .À ce moment je me suis demandé laquelle était la plus pitoyable entre Cho et cette blonde écervelée.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'étendue, aussi scintillante que mes yeux ,qu'était le lac et je vis se refléter la silhouette bien connue de mon hiboux Grand Duc ,une lettre au bec . Je courus donc jusqu'à la volière et réceptionnais mon courrier.

" Cher fiston,

Je me suis renseigné sur cet oeuf mais je n'ai rien pu découvrir ni sur la façon de récupérer l'indice ni sur la seconde tache. Pour me faire pardonner je t'ai acheté une robe de soirée hors de prix pour le bal de Noël que tu recevras très vite.

Bien à toi ,

Ton papounet adoré ."

Le bal aurait lieu le surlendemain et il était grand temps de faire mes achats de Noël .Je retrouverais donc Pansy et Blaise dans le hall demain à la première heure .Mais pour l'instant la fatigue issue des nombreuses heures d'intense réflexion se faisait ressentir et j'allais donc faire un gros dodo dans mon colossal lit à baldaquin.

Aux première lueurs de l'aube ,je sautais de lit , m'habillais,me coiffais ,m'admirais et partais rejoindre mes amis , direction Pré-au-Lard .Après avoir dépensé à moi tout seul l'équivalent de deux mois de salaire d'un salarié quelconque et avoir pris une bonne bierreaubeurre chez Mme Rosemerta ,Blaise m'interrogea sur la seconde épreuve qui m'attendais .Je le remballais simplement car je ne souhaitais pas faire part de mon échec cuisant concernant l'indice à mes amis . Afin de changer de sujet je leur suggérais un plan pour pimenter le bal un peu trop conventionnel à mon gout :

"- Mes amis , je pensais au moment où les premières et deuxièmes années devront respecter leur couvre feu de 22 heures ,mélanger un peu de whisky pur feu au jus de citrouille pour décoincer les esprits … Vous êtes partants ?

- Évidemment qu'on l'est ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais des profs? demanda Pansy

- Un peu de whisky ne leur fera pas de mal non plus , et puis … si la soirée dégénère trop , on leur jettera un sort d'oubliettes ! "

Le soir du bal arriva , j'avais reçu ma formidable tenue de réception griffée d'un grand couturier Français . Merci Papounet . Je me contemplais une dernière fois dans mon grand miroir lançant à mon reflet un sourire ravageur couplé à un haussement de sourcil qui me caractérisait c'est à dire bandant à souhait . Je me trouvais au delà de la perfection , encore plus que d'habitude. Je partais chercher Fleur avec enthousiasme , je marchais au milieu des couloirs écartant la foule d'un simple regard , déclenchant les passions féminines et la jalousie masculine , arrivé devant ma compagne d'un soir je lui cédais un baisemain dont elle répondit par un petit cri aiguë .

Nous faisions notre entrée dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion de glace et de givre et commencions à danser la valse et j'aperçus du coin de l'oeil Potty et son hystérique de copine . Il était aussi à l'aise que Graup le demi frère d'Hagrid , dans un magasin de vaisselle . Puis la musique changea pour un rock endiablé et je faisais signe à mes complices d'aller déverser la boisson interdite dans la règlementaire , puis tout s'enchaina bien vite , les profs furent rapidement hors d'état de nuire et les effets de l'alcool chez les élèves commençait à se faire sentir . Fleur s'appliquait à me lécher le cou sensuellement , j'étais acculé contre un mur , subissant les assauts de ses baisers brulants . J'étais très excité et l'envie de la toucher en dessous de sa robe grandissait en moi . Soudain dans mon champ de vison venait d'apparaitre l'horreur personnifiée … Potter et … Dean s'embrassant comme des éperdus . Était-ce sous l'effet de l'alcool ou craquaient ils l'un pour l'autre secrètement ? J'éluciderais la question plus tard car Fleur devenait de plus en plus entreprenante et je devais me consacrer entièrement à elle . Je l'attirais donc dans les toilettes les plus proches , la poussait dans une cabine , lui enlevait délicatement sa robe bleue et lui fit l'amour sans ménagement . Elle poussait encore et toujours des cris suraiguës et je dus la bâillonner à l'aide de ma main pour pouvoir continuer sans craindre pour le bien être de mes oreilles . Je vins vite et sortis tout aussi rapidement , la laissant chancelante et essoufflée . je resserrais ma cravate, me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage et remis mes cheveux en place lorsque mon attention se dirigea vers le sol en dessous du lavabo j'y trouvais un Potter assis entourant ses genoux de ses bras et se balançant d'avant en arrière tel un trisomique confirmé . Il semblait sangloter tenter de communiquer . Je m'accroupis devant lui et lui demandais ce qu'il se passait :

"- Qu'est ce qu'il ne pas pas Potter ? Tu as abusé du jus de citrouille ? Dis -je sarcastiquement .

- BOUUUHH premier embrassé euuuhhhhh

- Pardon ?

-Malefoy est le première garçon que j'ai embrassé de ma viieuuuuuuh et j'aime Deannnnnnnn !

- Quoi ? tu n'avais jamais embrassé personne ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit ?

- Je veux pas me montrer faible devant luieuh !

- Potter , tu es complètement ivre .

- Même pas vrai ! Fais moi un câlin s'il te plait .

- Non mais ça va pas ! Pouffais-je , je ne vais pas profiter de ton état second ! Pour l'instant ..

Et partis sans plus un mot laissant Fleur au bord du coma éthylique et Potter au bord de la dépression . Arrivé dans ma chambre je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Pansy il y a quelques semaines au sujet de mon comportement envers le balafré , loin de moi l'idée de l'ignorer mais je ne vais pas non plus devenir plus courtois . Je vais le séduire …


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Des eaux révélatrices**

Ainsi donc Harry Potter , sauveur du monde sorcier en pinçait pour le « beau » Dean … Ce qui m'amenait à penser plusieurs choses : Il était gay , donc à ma portée et qu'étant donné qu'il semblait me dénigrer au profit d'un bouseux j'allais en faire une affaire personnelle . Aucun être sur cette planète ne devrait être en mesure de résister à mon charme ravageur . J'allais donc appliquer le plan « opération faisons tomber Potty dans mes filets » et pour cette mission j'allais devoir m'armer de patiente , de prestance et de beaucoup , beaucoup de laque à cheveux .

Alors que je mettais au point mon plan infaillible pour faire succomber l'illustre balafré je me fis rentrer dedans par un Krum survolté !

'' - Alorrrrs Drrrraco , on m'évite ?

-Mais pas du tout , mais ah ! Tu pues l'inféri desséché !

-C'est parrrrrce que je rrrrrreviens d'un match de quidditch !

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça … Ce n'est pas humain !

-Ah ? Mais je voulais te parrrrler à prrrropos de notrrrre accorrrrrrd !

-Va te laver , on en parlera lorsque tu n'auras plus de fumée verte qui sortira de tes aisselles , suis moi . ''

Armé de mon œuf d'or nous nous dirigions vers ma coquette chambre .

'' - Voilà mon ami , tu vas avoir le privilège de te laver là ou Draco Malfoy a frotté son somptueux corps

-Aurrrrais-je aussi le prrrrrrivilège de parrrrrtager mon bain avec ce dit corrrrrps ?

-Éventuellement , tout est possible … Dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil . ''

Après tout la mission Potter ne nécessitait pas mon abstinence . Je fis couler un bain diablement chaud qui allait malheureusement faire rougir ma peau pâle et , comme toute substance aqueuse , faire friser mes cheveux .

Je déposais mon œuf sur le bord de la piscine-baignoire au cas où le sexe serait la clef de son ouverture et me glissais dans l'eau . Je regardais mon concurrent se déshabiller , il fallait avouer qu'il était bien bâti , ses épaules étaient musclées , ses abdominaux étaient parfaitement dessinés , il avait également de larges cuisses poilues mais attirantes pour quiconque aime les hommes virils , bref , il avait un corps sculptural .

Il vint me rejoindre dans l'eau et se colla à moi contre la paroi , il commença par m'embrasser le cou , endroit sensible chez moi , et descendit me lécher la clavicule , je commençais à gémir lui prouvant donc mon contentement , il m'attrapa alors les jambes qu'il passa de chaque côté de son corps . Je sentais son membre proéminent contre mon entrée lubrifiée par l'eau brûlante du bain , je le regardais avec une lueur de défi et par un mouvement de bassin calculé de sa part , il entra enfin en moi . Je basculais la tête en arrière sous la douleur assaillante et me mordis violemment les lèvres , pour me détendre il m'embrassa en me chuchotant des paroles que je ne comprenais pas à cause de son accent merdique . Puis je me laissais aller au plaisir et j'écartais les bras .

Tout se passait bien lorsqu'un mouvement brusque fit basculer mon œuf dans l'eau , il s'ouvrit alors et un chant ténu parvint à nos oreilles . Avec une pensée pour mes cheveux je plongeais la tête sous l'eau et pu entendre clairement l'indice :

'' Descend nous voir , entend nos paroles , nous ne chantons qu'en dessous du sol , durant une heure tu devras chercher ce que l'on t'a arraché ''

Stoppés dans nos ardeurs , je mis Krum à la porte m'attirant ses foudres comme quoi nous n'avions pas terminé et blablabla mais après tout j'avais maintenant mieux à faire . Je commençais donc à réfléchir à l'étrange chanson … En dessous du sol … C'était donc forcément sous l'eau … Chanter égal sirènes . Y a-t-il des sirènes dans le lac noir ? Sûrement ! La question est :que vont elles m'arracher ? Pas mes beaux cheveux soyeux j'espère !

De toute évidence il fallait que je trouve un moyen de rester une heure dans l'eau car mes poumons , bien qu'endurants ne me seront jamais assez performants . Il ne me restais plus qu'une chose à faire : envoyer une lettre à Papa .

'Cher Papou que j'aime ,

J'ai percé le secret de l'œuf ! ( Ceci ne mérite pas une petite récompense ? ) Je vais devoir nager dans les eaux du lac noir à la recherche d'une chose ( je ne sais pas encore quoi ) qui m'aura été enlevé … Tout cela en une heure , ni plus , ni moins . Tu l'auras donc compris j'ai besoin de quelque chose (arme , potion , sortilège , plante …) qui me permette de rester sous l'eau une heure entière.

Sinon tout se passe bien , merci pour la robe de bal , elle m'a été bien utile !

Embrasse maman et tata Bella

bien à toi ,

DLM. '

Mes réflexions m'avaient amené jusqu'en fin d'après-midi et malheureusement je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de solution à mon problème d'apnée longue durée .

Je me dirigeais à nouveau vers le lac,endroit approprié à ma détente mentale et à mon futur stress corporel quand je vis arriver au bout du couloir une énième source de problèmes. En effet Fleur qui semblait folle de rage ,et accessoirement à ma recherche ,me sauta à la gorge en m'insultant :

'' - Sale serpent de merde ! Harry m'a dit ce qui c'était passé au bal … Tu m'as humiliée ,violée dans des toilettes répugnantes …

-Tu semblais être consentante ,coupais-je .

-J'étais complètement défoncée au point de m'endormir dans mon vomi et t'as profité de moi ! Tu me dégoûtes tiens …

-Tu ne m'avais pas l'air si prude et innocente dans ces toilettes.

-Mon père en entendra parler ,on en restera pas là !

-C'est ça … cause toujours ! Bourrée ou pas c'est toi qui as commencé .

Voulant couper court à la discussion j'ajoutais :

-Tu oublies ça si je te dis comment ouvrir l'oeuf ?

-Hum peut être ,dis toujours...

-Cogite SOUS l'eau chaude ,dis-je en m'éloignant en direction de la volière ."

La réponse de mon père ne se fit pas attendre .

' Cher Dragounou ,

Papa t'a trouvé une solution ! Bon effectivement elle n'est pas très légale ,mais qu'importe ,elle est efficace. J'ai joint à ce courrier un fiole d'une potion très puissante qui permet de te métamorphoser en fonction de l'élément dans lequel tu évolues. Son usage a cependant été interdit suite à un accident tragique … Disons simplement qu'un poisson de lave ailé avec des racines en guise de nageoires a un peu refroidi le Ministère .Reste discret .

Papounet et Mamounette

PS : ta mère a aussi joint à cette lettre un paquet de sucreries diverses et de nouvelles bottes qui ne tarderont pas à arriver par hiboux postaux .'

* * *

><p>Réponse à<strong> petit-dragon 50<strong> : Pour nous , les enfants seront portés par Ryry :) j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue .

à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :De l'eau et encore de l'eau**

Il restait un jour seulement avant la deuxième tache et je commençais à angoisser , légèrement bien sûr , n'abusons pas ! Ajouté à cela , les profs nous accablaient de devoirs , notamment notre bien aimé directeur de maison : Snape … C'est donc ainsi que j'étais en chemin pour la bibliothèque où je devais rejoindre Blaise et Pansy dans le but de terminer une énorme rédaction sur l'utilité de la queue de rat dans le domaine des potions , inutile de vous dire que même si la pratique me passionnait , j'étais blasé de devoir rédiger une argumentation qui était , selon mon auguste avis , inutile à souhait .

Je rejoignais mes amis au fond de la salle de lecture lorsque j' aperçus dans le rayon ' objet magique' un Petit Pote Potter tout désemparé .

Je surgis derrière lui sans un bruit et soufflais à son oreille :

'' - Un quelconque objet ne pourra jamais ramener tes parents à la vie Potty , inutile de chercher désespérément .

Il fit un bond tellement impressionnant que je cru qu'en retombant il traverserait la chaise et qu'au passage il dégagerait une telle tempête que mes cheveux si resplendissant auraient pu s'envoler .

-On a pas idée de terrifier les gens comme ça Malfoy !

-Je suis simplement arrivé avec toute la grâce qui me caractérise , il faut dire que tu as tellement l'habitude d'entendre arriver ce pachyderme de Weasmoche ! Dis-je en rigolant.

-Je ne parlais de ton apparition furtive mais de ta simple vue Mangefoy , ta simple vue est terrifiante !

-Ahahah , je m'esclaffe … Bref que fait tu très cher ?

-Rien te concernant en tout cas .

-Je crois bien que si ! Dis-je triomphant

-Ça m'étonnerais.

-Si … j'ai quelque chose que tu désires … Non , je ne parle pas de mon FORMIDABLE corps musclé , bien que tu le convoites tout autant voire plus .

-Vas tu enfin réussir à t'exprimer ou ou il va falloir que je te supplie ?

-Oh oui , supplie moi ! Non , blague mise à part , tu n'as toujours pas réussi à ouvrir ton œuf n'est il pas ? C'est dommage étant donné que la seconde épreuve est demain !

- Occupe toi de ton cul …

-Petit coquin ,en même temps , qui résisterait à mes fesses si … galbées , fermes , rondes … Dis-je en les pelotant allègrement . Revenons en à l'œuf … Si dans l'air tu n'entends qu'un cri , qu'en sera-t-il dans l'eau ?

-Pourquoi tu m'aides comme ça , enfin , je veux dire , on se déteste non ? Normalement , tu aurais du être satisfait de mon échec , alors pourquoi me sers-tu la solution sur un plateau ?

-Les gens changent Potter , tu devrais en parler avec Pansy . Au fait , Dean ? Non franchement tu aurais pu trouver mieux … Moi par exemple ?

-Tu es complètement malade !

-Et je le vaux bien ! ''

Le soir même je pris le balafré en filature jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets . Je restais près de la porte discrètement , Potty posa l'œuf sur le bord et se déshabilla . Il pénétra dans l'eau fumante , je m'avançait alors théâtralement avec un mouvement fluide et calculé ainsi qu'un ton arrogant :

''- Je t'imaginais plus musclé que ça Potter , mais bon , je m'en contenterais .

-Encore toi, mais tu m'as suivi , mais tu es un psychopathe en fait ! Tu te contenteras de rien du tout , barre toi ! Répliqua mon ' acolyte ' en se cachant le torse avec la mousse

-Ne sois pas si prude voyons ! Après tout , nous avons le même corps toi et moi … Sauf que le miens et beaucoup plus entretenu et agréable à regarder .

Je lui prouvais en laissant tomber ma robe au sol . Je me glissais dans l'eau et fis face à la stupeur de mon vis à vis

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! N'avance plus !

-Allons , allons ! Tu m'a dénoncé à Fleur en plus de ça je t'ai donné la solution de l'œuf , tu devrais me remercier comme il se doit . Au delà de ça , j'ai décidé de changer de comportement à ton égard …Annonçais-je , rampant vers lui tel un serpent affamé

-Que comptes tu faire si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Dit il , crispé .

Je me rapprochais encore et encore , jusqu'à ce que nos torses se frôlent , je glissais une main derrière sa nuque et lui murmurais :

-Je vais te séduire Potter , et tu tomberas dans mes filets quoi qu'il arrive , je te ferais oublier Dean , jusqu'à son nom , ton corps , ton cœur et ton esprit me réclameront et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher .

Je sortais de l'eau et ajoutais :

-Et honnêtement , je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie , dis-je en voyant son état d'excitation Bonne douche froide ! Et surtout … Bonne chance pour demain ! ''

LE LENDEMAIN

J'étais plus qu'anxieux , j'étais paniqué ! Même en sachant ma potion infaillible , je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre dans les eaux troubles du lac et je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devoir récupérer , j'avais fais l'inventaire de toute mes affaires et rien ne manquait ! Et aux dernières nouvelles , mes cheveux soyeux étaient toujours bien en place !

''-Chers champions , cette nuit , nous avons arraché un être cher à chacun de vous , ces derniers ont été solidement attaché au fond du lac , à vous de les retrouver , vous avez une heure , pas une seconde de plus , le premier à émerger de l'eau en compagnie de son otage sera déclaré vainqueur et partira avec de l'avance lors de la troisième et dernière tache ! Bonne chance à vous ! Que le meilleur gagne ! ''

Ça allait être du gâteau ! Non seulement j'étais le meilleur mais en plus , personne ne m 'étais cher!J'avalais ma potion d'un trait et vis du coin de l'œil Potter s'enfoncer un truc mou , verdâtre et visqueux dans la bouche , de la branchiflore certainement .

Au signal , je plongeais avec élégance dans l'eau glacée et vis avec stupéfaction mes jambes se transformer en une queue effilée et bleue . J'étais une sirène !

Il me fallait donc fouiller chaque centimètre carré de ce lac à la recherche de mon ami perdu .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Flirt avec les sirènes**

Voyons … si j'étais un otage , ou est-ce que je me cacherais ? Certainement là où le lac est le plus profond et le plus dangereux ! Je m'élançais donc dans ces eaux sombres rasant le sol , je passais donc sans difficulté les strangulos , Fleur , elle , eu moins de chance , les bestioles l'attirèrent vers le fond pour ne plus la lâcher . Cela faisait déjà trente minutes que je tournais en rond et je n'avais toujours rien trouvé à part des algues et des poissons . Je me mettais à désespérer lorsque j'entendis derrière un mur de végétation le chant des sirènes ! Je le traversais m'approchais des formes indistinctes , contrairement à Krum qui venait de débouler à toute allure devant moi sous une apparence de requin , les sirènes n'avaient pas peur de moi ! J'étais , durant une heure un des leurs . Aussi elles me laissèrent passer devant elles sans encombre . Je m'approchais des otages et observais leurs visages endormis magiquement . J'avais pu reconnaître la sang de bourbe avant que Krum arrache le cordage avec ses dents , il me paraissait logique qu'il s'agisse d'elle puisqu'elle et Krum avaient passé un bon moment au bal . A coté se trouvait une réplique miniature de Fleur , j'en déduisis que c'était sa sœur , à sa droite je reconnu mon indésirable numéro un : Dean Thomas , si nous n'étions pas entouré d'eau , je lui aurais craché au visage avec une grande jubilation . Et enfin , à l'extrémité , le visage familier de Blaise , bien sur ! Qui d'autre aurait pu m'être cher ? Les bords de ma queue étant tranchant comme un rasoir , le coupais la corde d'un seul coup et attaquais la remontée vers la surface . En chemin je vis Krum se débattre avec les tentacules du calamar géant et compris alors avec fierté que j'étais premier !

Je crevais enfin la surface en compagnie de Blaise qui reprit alors conscience , la foule m'acclamait comme d'habitude . Je remontais sur le ponton et à la seconde où je pris l'antidote je pu admirer mes jambes reprendre leurs traditionnelle finesse . Au milieu de la cohue je vis Fleur emmitouflée dans une serviette bleue, elle avait du abandonner , ce qui ne me surpris pas .

Quelques minutes plus tard la tête de requin de Krum émergeait de l'eau , Hermione à ses cotés .

Le temps s'écoulait , il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve et toujours pas de Potter . Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre !

'' - Tiens Draco , je t'ai apporté une couverture !

-Va te faire voir Pansy !'

Ce n'étais pas le moment qu'elle vienne m'emmerder celle la ! J'angoissais un peu plus à chaque secondes , malgré moi . Je me penchais au dessus de l'eau , non pas pour y admirer mon reflet mais pour y chercher une quelconque trace de vie de Potter .

Tout à coup je fus soulagé , Il venait de sortir de l'eau bruyamment , s'écrasant sur le ponton comme une fiente hippogriffe , il avait avec lui non seulement cet exécrable Dean , qui l'embrassa promptement mais aussi Gabrielle Delacour . Je lui adressais une remarque acerbe :

''-Alors Potter , on fricote avec les sirènes ? Tu as été bien lent !

-Je t'emmerde ! Me répondit-il à deux doigts de l'apoplexie .

Dumbledore prit alors la paroles :

-Félicitation les champions ! Voici le classement et donc l'ordre de départ de la prochaine épreuve : à la première place : Draco Malfoy ! , à la seconde Viktor Krum ! , à la troisième place : Harry Potter , et enfin , à la dernière place , ayant été contrainte à l'abandon : Miss Fleur Delacour !

Les applaudissements fusèrent , tous criant mon nom quand soudain :

-Cependant ! Hurla le vieux fou , Monsieur Potter s'étant comporté de façon héroïque en ramenant aussi mademoiselle Delacour , le conseil a décidé de lui attribuer la seconde place !''

Igor Karkaroff et Krum firent chacun une tête de Voldemort dans ses jours de bonté et Potty qui ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle semblait heureux de son sort .

Dès lors , ma salle commune se transforma en un lieu de culte à ma personne , mais un vrai culte ! Avec des bougies, des autels à la prière , des photos me représentant , des offrandes , des mèches de cheveux sacrifiées en mon honneur et bien sur des serpentards se recueillant religieusement devant tout cela . On me félicitait sans cesse et régulièrement des petites serpentardes de premières années , me hissant au rang de dieu vivant , ce que j'étais de toute façon , se jetaient à mon cou , me réclamant des caresses .

Je réussi à me hisser jusqu'à ma chambre , enfin seul avec Blaise et Pansy . Après une bonne bièreaubeurre et le résumé de mon périple j'envoyais un hibou à mon père .

' Cher Procréateur ,

Je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'informer que tu as engendré un dieu ! En effet , la chair de ta chair a remporté haut la main la seconde tache . Grâce à ta potion , la seconde épreuve n'a été qu'une promenade de santé pour moi . Il n'en a pas été de même pour tout le monde .J'ai bien cru que Potter allait y rester ! Quel imbécile !

Aussi je t'informe que les bottes , bien que magnifiques sont un peu petites … Et au passage si ma Mamou adorée pourrait me renvoyer ces délicieux bonbons … Merci d'avance

Je vous aime fort ,

Monsieur dieu , DLM

PS : Si accessoirement tu pourrais me renseigner sur la troisième tache , ça m'arrangerait .'

J'allais porter la dite lettre à la volière et je fus obligé de constater que ce cher balafré envoyait lui aussi sa chouette à un quelconque destinataire .

''-Je suis désolé de te le dire Potty , mais là où ils sont , j'ai bien peur que tes parents ne puissent pas recevoir ta lettre !

-Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois ? Tu m'insultes et tu me viole c'est ça ?

-Bien que l'idée m'aie traversé l'esprit , je n'ai nullement l'intention de te violer , sauf si tu insistes!Sinon , qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans le lac ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Alors comme ça le GRAND Draco Malfoy éprouve lui aussi , comme le commun des mortel , la peur ?

-Il faut croire que TOI tu arrives à me la faire ressentir .

-J'en suis flatté . Répondit-il blasé , et bien sache qu'apparemment les strangulots ne m'aiment pas tellement...

-Heureusement que tu t'en ai sorti , je commence seulement à m'amuser .

A ces mots , le brun ténébreux s'approcha de moi , avec sensualité et se colla à moi . Surpris mais satisfait de son comportement je ne bougeais pas . Il avança ses lèvres vers les miennes , les frôla et susurra tout contre:

-Mais l'amusement est partagé Draco . ''

Puis parti , dans un mouvement de cape à faire pâlir Snape en personne .

Certes ce jeu me plaisait , même si en réalité il s'agissait d'un peu plus qu'un jeu pour ma part , même si je refusais encore de l'avouer .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : L'huitre de Pâques **

Je rejoignais la grande salle pour aller dîner , je me plantais devant mon banc , me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'y glisser sans bousculer personne . Puis je me souvins que je me nommais Draco Malfoy et que tout m'étais permis , y compris bousculer mes amis . Je me servais allègrement en diverses crudités et pris une cuisse de poulet , je mangeais d'abord la verdure , puis entrepris de découpais ma viande avec soin , je levais ma glorieuse tête vers la belette et vis que , pour lui , la notion de propreté , d'élégance , de raffinement et surtout de couverts restait dans l'ombre … après une mimique de dégout je laissais glisser mon regard vers son voisin et poussais malgré moi un soupir de béatitude , Harry était tout de même très beau . Oui … Harry , il s'était bien permis de m'appeler Draco alors … Pourquoi s'était il comporté d'une telle façon avec moi , il s'était approché de moi très très près , ce qui m'avais beaucoup plu d'ailleurs … la chaleur de son corps contre le mien , sa bouche rosée et sa démarche ! Je déglutissais rien qu'en y repensant . Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et retournais à ma nourriture .

_J'apprendrais plus tard que ce votre père , voulait jouer le même jeu que moi et me déstabiliser . J'étais le stupéfixeur stupéfixé ._

Après m'être repus je retournais dans ma chambre et fus agréablement surpris en constatant que Néomir , mon hibou Grand duc était revenu avec dans son bec une réponse à ma précédente missive

' Mon bébé ,

Ton papou a attrapé une méchante grippe et est donc cloué au lit , c'est donc moi (ta mère ) qui prend la peine de te répondre .

Tout d'abord félicitation pour ton épreuve je savais que tu serais le meilleur , tu l'es toujours et puis après tout , telle mère tel fils !

Avant d'agoniser ton père a fait quelques recherches et il s'avère que Dumbledore a demandé un ' permis de botanique ' dans le parc de Poudlard , ce qui laisse penser à un labyrinthe comme à l'époque où ton père a participé .Il ne peut pas t'en dire plus ,profite de l'avance qui t'est accordée .

Maintenant, j'ai pu remarquer autre chose dans ta lettre , pour une fois que tu ne parles pas que de toi ,je me permets de te demander ce qu'il se passe avec ce garçon .Sache tout de même que quelques soit tes sentiments ,ton père et moi te soutiendrons toujours . Parle-moi un peu de lui ,dois-je lui réserver une chaise pour le repas de Pâques ? Oh mon chéri maman est si contente que son petit ange ai enfin des relations autres que haineuses ou intéressées ! Pour la peine je t'envoie les bottes à ta taille ,des gants en cuire noir rembourrés de laine de niffleur et un chaudron en argent tout neuf . Je t'ai aussi envoyé les sucreries que tu m'as réclamées ,tu les partageras avec Harry !

Bonne chance pour la dernière tache , une fête est déjà organisée pour fêter ta victoire !

Gros poutou d'amour ,

Ta petite maman .'

J'étais allongé sur mon lit une main derrière la tête et un genou replié , la lettre de ma mère posée à mes côtés . Je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais lui répondre . Qu'était réellement Potter pour moi en fin de compte ? Je le désirais certes , mais pouvait on vraiment parler de sentiment , à vrai dire nous nous sommes toujours détesté , le voilà le sentiment ! Stupide Pansy et sa théorie du changement de comportement , je n'en serais pas là si la haine et les baffes étaient toujours d'actualité ! D'ailleurs je m'en m'y une pour clarifier les idées . Que m'arrivait il? Je me mettais à m'inquiéter pour autre chose que mes cheveux ! Qu'importe le sort de Potty , je ne l'aiderais plus . Tout doit redevenir comme avant .

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par l'irruption de Blaise surexcité dans ma chambre :

"-DRAY DRAY ! Sors tes plus beaux habits nous avons une soirée ce soir !

-En premier lieu je te ferais remarquer que TOUT mes vêtements sont magnifiques ensuite , une soirée ? Quoi ?

-Oui les Gryfonchiotes font une petite fête dans la salle sur demande pour célébrer la dernière tache et si l'on en croit les rumeurs , la future victoire de Potter et son mariage avec Dean ! Tout le monde est invité ! C'est génial non ?

-Comment ça un mariage ? Enfin je veux dire , comment ça la victoire de Potty ? MA victoire tu veux dire !

-C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que tu viennes ce soir , pour rétablir la vérité !

-Très bien Blaise , je viendrais , dans une heure devant la salle sur demande . "

J'enfilais donc mon plus beau jean moulant et mis une chemise bleue . je pris un soin tout particulier pour ma chevelure dorée , accordais un clin d'oeil enjôleur à mon reflet et me mis en route pour aller retrouver mes amis … avec une heure de retard .

"- Blaise , Pansy , voilà le maitre ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais rencard avec moi même devant mon miroir et il ne voulait plus me lâcher ahahah … dis-je en les retrouvant , Pansy tu es … Magnifique !

-Oh ça va , épargne nous toutes tes politesses , on connait ta ponctualité , on avait tablé sur une heure de retard , donc , nous sommes arrivés il y a cinq minutes ! Répondit elle sèchement .

-Je parie que Krum et sa troupe de crétins bulgares ont ramené de la Vodka-explosion ! S'enthousiasma Blaise . "

Arrivé à la soirée nous pûmes constater que les Gryffondors étaient déjà bien alcoolisés , certains d'entre eux avaient déjà vomi , les serdaigles restaient sobres et parlaient sortilèges , quand aux poufsouffles , s'ils ne s'étaient pas endormis par terre , il s'embrassaient avidement -entre eux - dans les coins sombres . Je ne citerais pas les serpentards , pour cause , nous étions alors les seuls représentants de notre race supérieure .

Je me servis un verre de vodka qu'effectivement Krum avait ramené et Pansy fut heureuse de constater que les filles de Beauxbatons avaient volé le whisky pur malte des Abraxans , les chevaux volants de Madame Maxime.

Je me déhanchais discrètement , une bouteille presque vide à la main , évidemment je n'avais pas bu cette bouteille , je l'avais trouvé ainsi et gardée pour m'approprier la fin . J'observais les danseurs avec un sourire , profitant de l'ambiance .

Soudain , deux mains virent se coller à mes yeux :

"- Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris ! "

Puis le propriétaire de cette voix éraillée m'embrassa dans le cou . Je retins un frisson et me retournais vivement .

"- Potter , dis-je avec lassitude , si je ne te connaissais pas je penserais que tu es bourré !

- Pfff n'importe quoi ! C'est pas mon genre ! dit- il ricanant et titubant ."

Il me tira tant bien que mal dans un coin peu éclairé et subitement je me sentis un peu comme un poufsouffle . Il me fit face et posa ses yeux rouges sur ma somptueuse personne , que je suis sur il voyait en double .

"-Tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi et ça sert à rien ce qu'on fait ! Et si on se battait ? Tes mains sur moi me manquent et puis enfin c'était cool . Parce que en fait tes cheveux ils sont APHRODISIAQUES ! C'est un peu comme le chocolat et le gingembre , et même les huitres il parait ! Mais j'aime pas c'est gluant . Mais toi tu n'es pas gluant MALFOY , DRACOOOO ! T'es doux en fait ! Je peux te toucher ?

-Tu n'aurais pas été dans un … pareil état je t'aurais certainement dit oui , cependant quel intérêt si tu ne t'en souviens pas demain ?

-Moi j'oublie rien , attend , je suis l'ELU ! The survivor et tout ça ! Mon cerveau c'est un super cerveau je l'aime , mais je t'aime toi aussi tu sais ?

-Pardon ?

- JE TE AIME ! C'est Hermione qui m'a dit que ' la barrière entre l'amour et la haine n'existe pas ' en fait d'après elle je t'aime parce que je te déteste et que tu me fais de l'effet dans mon pantalon ! En plus tu m'a aidé pour le tournoi , donc t'es pas si méchant, tu es même peut être gentil ?

-Oh mon moi ! (NDA : 'Oh mon dieu pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris que Dray est un dieu ) Ton raisonnement tient debout , surtout la partie sur les huitres . On en reparle plus tard veux tu ? Quand au fait de se battre , ne t'inquiète pas j'ai décidé que tout redeviendrais comme avant . Même si plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant . Bonne soirée .

-Attend , part pas ! "

Il me rattrapa au milieu de la salle et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait . Les bras serrés autour de mon cou , sur la pointe des pieds , les yeux fermés . Ma réaction était à l'antipode . J'étais les bras en l'air m'assurant de ne rien toucher , les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise et les pieds bien encrés au sol . Je lui rendis brièvement son baiser parce que j'en rêvais ! Puis soudain , le froid , l'horreur . Plus de Potter contre moi . Ce froid fut rapidement remplacé par une brûlure intense lorsque s'abattit sur moi , le poing d'un Dean très énervé . Je tombais au sol sur le coup , manquant de me fracturer le coccyx .

"-Comment ôses tu Serpenchiote ? Hurla-t-il

-Et OH ! C'est MON insulte ! intervint Blaise tandis ce que je me relevais.

-Toi on t'a pas sonné ! Siffla Dean. D'où tu embrasse mon mec toi , stupide blond ? Enfin … Mon ancien mec ! Et arrête de rire Harry , c'est pas drôle !

-Déjà , c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus , ensuite je ne suis pas stupide , pour continuer Blaise a raison , c'est son expression et enfin tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Harry parce qu'il rit , il est ivre . répondis-je

-Il n'aurait pas été ivre s'il était resté avec moi !

-Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas le retenir ! Ironisais-je . Blaise , Pansy , on y va , dites au revoir , la fête est finie ."

Lors du retour jusqu'à nos chambres respectives , personne ne pipa mot . Je ne pu cependant effacer le sourire qui habitait mes lèvres et je me remerciais silencieusement mes acolytes de ne pas me poser de question mais je savais que tôt ou tard ils allaient m'interroger comme si j'avais commis un meurtre .

Allongé sur mon lit je cogitais ; Quelle attitude adopter ? Je n'aimais pas Harry .. euh Potter , il me troublait seulement et puis si je l'avais aimé , j'aurais certainement pris plus de plaisir à ce baiser … n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi le fait que Dean ai rompu me réjoui autant ? Pourquoi le fait de m'être pris une mandale titanesque ne me dérange même pas ? Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ?

Refusant une quelconque aide d'une tierce personne , je me dit que la meilleure des solutions serait de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé . De le détester autant qu'avant . De toute façon Potter ne se souviendra de rien sauf peut être des huitres … .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci à tous ceux qui suivent notre fiction assidûment !<em>**

**_En réponse à draconixia : Dray sait pour Graup parce que Harry est le père de ses enfant et qu'il lui a forcément raconté toutes ses péripéties poudlariennes ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : À la carte**

Je me rendais en cours le lendemain matin , blasé , morose . La petite entrevue de la veille avec Potty m'avais déprimé , j'étais résolu à le détester de nouveau . Pour couronner le tout , la troisième tache approchait à grand pas et je ne m'étais pas encore renseigné sur le façon de s'en sortir dans un labyrinthe . Bref , tout allait mal et cela rendait mes cheveux ternes .

Je passais devant une salle désaffectée et entendis des éclats de voix , ma curiosité malsaine de serpentard me fit m'approcher en tendant l'oreille .

"- Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais , tu te rends compte ? Et tu l'as embrassé ! Comment as tu pus embrasser ce sale serpent de merde?

-Dean s'il te plait , je n'étais pas dans mon état normal . Tu peux pas m'en vouloir ! J'ai quand même comparé Malfoy à une huitre !

-C'est pareil pour moi . C'est fini Harry , je suis désolé .

-Laisse moi une dernière chance !

-Non. "

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et je me cachais derrière une statue de façon à ce qu'il ne me voit pas . Malheureusement Potter avait l'esprit vif , et en sortant à son tour , comme si de rien était il me regarda en me disant :

"-On ne t'as jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? Que fait tu là ?

-Je viens me délecter de ton malheur .

-Ah ? tu ne viens pas me donner un indice pour la troisième tache ?

-Voilà que tu réclames ! ahah ! Ça c'était avant Potty , maintenant , tu n'es rien de plus pour moi qu'une pauvre bouse au milieu du chemin . Je te hais .

-C'est un plaisir de te retrouver . Mangefoy ! Au fait , ne me traite pas de bouse! "

Et il me frappa , me fit tomber au sol , je l'attirais dans ma chute , il se retrouva sur moi , les deux mains serrées sur mon cou , je réussi à lui donner un coup de genou et repris le dessus . Nous nous déchainions cherchant par n'importe quel moyen à blesser l'autre le plus possible . À nous toucher pour nous haïr .

Nous fumes interrompus par l'arrivée du professeur Snape qui retira près de cents points à Potter et m'envoya sans sanction à l'infirmerie . Madame Pomfrey me mis quelques pansements et quelques pommades sur mes bosses diverses.

La relation entre Potty et moi , après le rapprochement et les coups était désormais basée sur l'indifférence totale , nous nous croisions sans nous voir et nous nous haïssions silencieusement .

3EME EPREUVE 

Trois jours c'étaient écoulés depuis mon affrontement avec le gryffondor et aujourd'hui je n'avais qu'une envie , lui faire mordre la poussière du labyrinthe .

Il pleuvait à seau , mes cheveux dégoulinaient et mes vêtements me collaient à la peau . Je n'étais pas particulièrement stressé , plutôt désintéressé . Je ne m'inquiétais même pas pour ma victoire , elle était assurée .

Nous étions chacun postés devant une entrée du labyrinthe attendant que le vieux fou retrouve sa baguette égarée dans sa barbe afin de pouvoir faire le traditionnel discours annonçant le début de l'épreuve . Quand il eu ENFIN démêlé sa barbe et récupéré sa baguette il la plaça sur sa gorge et prononça :

"- Chers champions , voici l'ultime épreuve ! Dans ce labyrinthe a été déposé la coupe des trois sorciers , l'objectif est simple : le premier qui brandit la coupe gagne ! Si toutefois vous êtes contraints à l'abandon envoyez des étincelles rouges avec votre baguette . Méfiez vous , le labyrinthe est fourbe ! Sur ce bonne chance à tous ! Monsieur Malfoy , vous partez en premier ! "

Je pénétrais alors entre les hautes haies , ne sachant pas vraiment ou aller . Je pris la première à droite . Le sol était boueux , une épaisse brume que même la pluie battante de parvenait pas à dissoudre flottait dans l'air . Et je l'avoue , dans cette atmosphère terrifiante , j'eu peur … Pour mes pauvres cheveux que j'avais tant entretenu le matin même .

Je vagabondais tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche défiant les chemins qui se fermaient , je finirais bien par tomber sur quelque chose . Ce quelque chose arriva rapidement et s'avéra être Krum , le nez dans une carte illisible qu'il tenait à l'envers

"-Ah Drrrraco ! Quoi d'neuf ?

-Et tu au courant que le labyrinthe se modifie et qu'une carte est donc inutile ?

-C'est donc pourrrrr ça que je n'arrrrrive pas à la lirrrrrre ?

-Non c'est parce que tu ne la tient pas dans le bon sens . Oublie ta carte , fais comme moi , vas y à l'instinct !

Quand soudain , une rafale de vent fit se fermer progressivement un bras du labyrinthe .

-Ça quoi êtrrrre ? s'enquit Krum détendu

-Je ne sais pas , mais je pense qu'il faut courir pour sauver nos vies .

-Mais Krum pas pouvoir courrrirrr et lirrrre en même temps ! Je vais me perrrrrdrrrre !

-Mais Krum , il faut se perdre pour trouver l'introuvable ! COURS ! "

Nous nous séparions à un croisement et je me dis que Krum n'était vraiment pas sorti du chaudron baveur . Préventivement , j'envoyais des étincelles rouges , car , s'il n'étais pas mort , il allait certainement l'être incessamment sous peu . Je repris donc mon chemin , observant le paysage divertissent au lumos de ma baguette. Même si je déplorais la perte de Krum , il était un concurrent de moins .

Je fis quelques mètres avant d'entendre un cri strident digne de Cho Chang . Je me mis à courir vers la source de ce bruit et arrivais juste à temps pour voir Fleur se faire ligoter par des racines et disparaitre sous la haie . J'envoyais donc une deuxième salve d'étincelles rouges . Il ne restait donc plus que Potty et moi .

L'adrénaline commençait à m'envahir et je me remis en marche , plus déterminé que jamais . Je devais gagner !

Je courrait à présent , les tempes battantes le sourire aux lèvres et au détour d'un croisement , je reçus un choc violent et recula de plusieurs pas . Je vis des étoiles danser devant mes yeux et en reprenant mes esprit je compris que la chose qui m'avait percuté était en fait Potter le bien nommé .

"-Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? "L'agressais-je

Il restait silencieux fixant un point à l'horizon . Je suivis son regard et vis la coupe à quelques dizaines de mètres , un faisceau divin s'abattais presque sur ce graal sorcier . Après avoir échangé un bref regard nous nous préparions à nous lancer dans une course effrénée .Cependant un événement nous coupa dans notre élan .Krum ,qui avait finalement survécu, déboula par la droite à deux mètres de nous .Il avait toujours sa carte en main ,qu'il tenait toujours à l'envers d'ailleurs .En nous voyant il nous adressa un rapide signe de la main et continua son chemin sans même voir que la victoire se trouvait au bout de l'allée .

Nous restions un instant immobile ,étonnés qu'il puisse y avoir autant de stupidité dans un seul homme .Puis une autre rafale se fit brusquement ressentir ,elle venait vers nous en balayant tout sur son passage .Cette fois ci nous nous lancions dans notre course à a victoire ,ou plutôt notre déroute . Nous avalions les mètres ,côte à côte ,sans regarder derrière nous ,ni nulle part ailleurs ,notre champ de vision se réduisait au trophée .C'est ce qui causa ma perte .En effet les pieds noués par de sournoise racines ,je m'effondrais au sol .Potter stoppa net tandis que le végétal m'enserra un peu plus . Je commençais à craindre pour ma vie ,me débattant tant bien que mal ,impuissant. Quand soudain ,presque assourdi par la pression qu'exerçaient les racines sur mon corps ,j'entendis un "Reducto" .Les branches lâchèrent prise et je pu enfin me libérer . À peine eus-je le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Potter plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes .Je répondis avidement à son baiser ,comment avais-je pu croire que je pourrais me passer de lui !

Après ce contact ,trop court à mon gout ,il me dit :

" -Va prendre le trophée ! Je te le laisse ,j'ai eu ce que je voulais .

-Ensemble ! Criais-je pour couvrir le brouhaha de la bourrasque qui se rapprochait de nouveau .

C'est donc ensemble que nous nous jetions sur la coupe afin de la saisir au même moment et de nous envoler vers la victoire .

Une musique retentissante nous accueillit ,nous étions de retour à l'entrée du labyrinthe .

"-Voici nos Champions ! Les concurrents de l'école Poudlard ,à égalité ,Messieurs Malfoy et Potter ! Hourra ! "

La foule en liais nous acclama et Dumby ajouta

"-Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous ramener Viktor Krum s'il vous plait ?"

Un sourire m'échappa ,mon autel à la prière allait être bondé ce soir !

Quand l'agitation fut retombée j'adressais à mes adeptes de Serpentard :

"-Allons festoyer dignement mes fillots !"

Après moulte festoiements je retournais à ma chambre et commença à me dévêtir lorsque je fus interrompu par le grincement de ma porte , Potter venait d'entrer timidement dans ma chambre :

"-Félicitation Draco .

-Toi aussi Harry ."

Il vint me rejoindre sur mon lit , me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement . Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'arrêter , il allait me décoiffer ! Voulant échapper à ses mains baladeuses je m'allongeais , il était sur moi . Il commença alors à me caresser le torse à travers ma chemise , préalablement ouverte , sa main descendit lentement vers mon entrejambe qu'il malaxa . Ma respiration se fit erratique puis , remarquant qu'il m'avait enlevé mon pantalon j'inversais nos positions . Je me retrouvais donc au dessus de lui , lui enlevait son pull et embrassa toute la peau qui était à ma portée . Je murmurais un sort pour nous déshabiller entièrement et admirais son corps nu . Même s'il était moins beau que moi , il n'était pas désagréable à regarder . Je lui fis lécher deux de mes doigts et lui en enfonça d'abord un , ma langue parcourant son membre . Je lui mis le deuxième doigt , fis un mouvement de ciseau et dès que je sentis son bassins se mouver le retirais ma main et pris place au dessus de lui , doucement j'entrais . Il bascula la tête en arrière , serrant les dents . J'attendis son approbation et commençais à lui donner quelques coups de reins plus ou moins rapides et profonds , il murmurait des paroles insensées ce qui m'amena à penser que j'étais plutôt doué bien que je n'en avais jamais douté . Soudain je saisis une phrase : ' Je t'aime ' Elle eu raison de moi et je me laissais aller à l'orgasme , collant mon menton à ma poitrine en prenant un longue respiration . Je m'écroulai alors sur le corps de mon désormais petit ami , mon futur mari , le futur père de mes enfants . Je me sentais comme sur un nuage . Je crois que je l'aimais . Alors que je divaguais il me dit essoufflé :

"Dray , chéri , tu sais , à cette heure ci tu ressemble un peu à une huitre , tu es vivant et tu es gluant ! rigola-t- il

-Charmant ! soupirais-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres ."

'Chers Maman et Papa ,

J'ai gagné . Je suis le meilleur comme toujours . Mais je n'ai pas gagné que le trophée , aussi je vous annonce que votre fils est devenu un homme !

Tendrement ,

DLM le winner

Ps: Maman , réserve une chaise de plus pour Pâques . Je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à papou pourquoi !

rePS : Harry vous passe le bonjour depuis mon lit .

_"-Voilà les enfants , c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré votre père , et depuis on s'aime comme au premier jour ._

_-Tu sais père , on a 20 ans maintenant , ça fait bien dix ans que tu nous raconte ma même histoire , tu nous rajoutes juste un peu plus de détails à chaque fois , maintenant si tu permets , tes futurs dieux de fils n'ont pas que ça à faire ! Ils ont respectivement des examens de potionistes et d'aurors à préparer !_

_-Et ta fille ses partiels pour devenir médecin ! cria une voix féminine depuis les toilettes ."_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de nous avoir suivies et merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews ! <strong>

**Prochainement sur vos écran ,une fiction que nous avions déjà écrite il y a quelques temps ,en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !**


End file.
